List of Pac-Man games
This is a list of Pac-Man video and arcade games, sorted by date of release. Arcade/console games These are games that were originally released in arcades or for dedicated game systems. (Note: variations of the same game are listed beneath the original version.) * Puckman / Pac-Man (1980, Arcade) ** Pac-Man (1982, Atari 2600) ** Pac-Man Plus (1982, Arcade) ** Tomy LSI Game Pac-Man (1982, Handheld LCD Game) ** Pac-Man (speed-up chip) (198?, Arcade) ** Pac-Man (Galaxy Games StarPak 2) (1998, Arcade) ** Pac-Man (2002, Sky Digital) ** Namco All-Stars: Pac-Man & Dig Dug (2009, PC) ** Pac-Man S (2011, Facebook) ** Pac-Man 256 (Plug 'N Play) (2012) ** Pac-Man Ticket Mania / Pac-Man Chomp Mania (2013, Arcade) ** Pac-Man + Tournaments (2013, Mobile) ** Moff Pac-Man ''(2016, Moff Band) ** ''Pac-Man (GSN) (2016, Mobile) ** EME-MAN (2017, Mobile) ** World's Largest Pac-Man (2017, Arcade) ** Reese's Pac-Man (2017, HTML) ** Pac-Man Mini (2017, HTML - play online) ** PA-3 × Pac-Man Special Game (2018, HTML - play online) ** Red Bull Pac-Man (2018, Arcade) * Ms. Pac-Man (1982, Arcade) ** Crazy Otto (Ms. Pac-Man prototype) (1981, Arcade) ** Ms. Pac-Man Plus (1982, Arcade) - possibly unlicensed? ** Ms. Pac-Man (speed-up chip) (198?, Arcade) ** Ms. Pac-Man (Atari 5200 "Puffer" prototype) (198?) ** Ms. Pac-Man (Tengen) (1990, multi-platform) ** Pac-Jr. (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) (1994, Sega Genesis) ** Ms. Pac-Man (Arcade Classics) (1995, CD-i) ** Ms. Pac-Man (Galaxy Games StarPak 2) (1998, Arcade) ** Ms. Pac-Man for Prizes (200?, Mobile) * Super Pac-Man (1982, Arcade) ** Power Pac / Mr. Pack'n (1982, Sord M5) * PakPak Monster (1982, Cassette Vision) - possibly unlicensed? * Professor Pac-Man (1983, Arcade) * Pac & Pal (1983, Arcade) ** Pac-Man & Chomp-Chomp (1983, Arcade) * Jr. Pac-Man (1983, Arcade) ** Jr. Pac-Man (speed-up chip) (198?, Arcade) * Pac-Land (1984, Arcade) * Pac-Mania (1987, Arcade) ** Pac-Mania - Extended Version for Superior Pacmaniacs (Sharp X68000) * Family Pinball (1989, Famicom) ** Rock 'n Ball (1990, NES) - U.S. release with Pac-Man removed. * Pac-Attack / Pac-Panic (1993, multi-platform) ** Pac-Panic (1995, CD-i) - different than other versions. ** Pac-Attack (Namco Anthology 2) (1998, PlayStation) * Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures / Hello, Pac-Man! (1994, multi-platform) * Pac-In-Time (1995, multi-platform) ** Fury of the Furries (1993, Amiga) - Pac-In-Time is a hack of this game. ** Pac-in-Time (1995, SNES) - different than other versions. * Pac-Man Arrangement (Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2) (1996, Arcade) * Pac-Man World (1999, PlayStation) * Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness (2000, multi-platform) * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time (2000, PC) * Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze (2001, PC) * Pac-Man World 2 (2002, multi-platform) ** Pac-Man World 2 (2005, Game Boy Advance) - different than other versions. * Pac-Man All-Stars (2002, PC) * Pac-Man Fever (2002, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Vs. (2003, GameCube) ** Pac-Man Vs. (Namco Museum DS) (2007) - different than other versions. * Pac-Man Arrangement (Namco Museum Battle Collection) (2005, PSP) ** Pac-Man Arrangement + (Namco Museum Vol. 2) (2006, PSP) ** Pac-Man Remix (2009, Mobile) * Pac-Pix (2005, Nintendo DS) * Pac-Man Pinball Advance (2005, Game Boy Advance) * Pac 'n Roll (2005, Nintendo DS) ** Pac 'n Roll Remix (Namco Museum Remix) (2007, Wii) * Pac-Man World 3 (2005, multi-platform) * Pac-Man World Rally (2006, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Championship Edition (2007, Xbox 360) * Pac-Motos (Namco Museum Remix) (2007, Wii) * PAC-MAN Pizza Parlor (2010, PC) * Pac-Man Party (2010, Wii) ** Pac-Man Party 3D (2011, Nintendo 3DS) * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX (2010, multi-platform) ** Pac-Man Championship Edition DX+ (2013, multi-platform) ** Pac-Man Championship Edition DX (New Zealand "soft-launched" version) (2014, iOS) * Pac-Man Battle Royale (2011, Arcade) ** Pac-Man Battle Casino (2018, Arcade) ** Pac-Man Cash Chase (2018, Arcade) * Pac-Man Tilt (Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions) (2011, Nintendo 3DS) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013, multi-platform) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013, Nintendo 3DS) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014, multi-platform) * Pac-Man 256 (2015, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 (2016, multi-platform) ** Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 Plus (2018, Nintendo Switch) * Pac-Man Party Royale (2019, Apple Arcade multi-platform) Mechanical/redemption games These titles are not straight-up video games (although some may use video elements), based around mechanical parts; as such, they are almost always arcade-exclusive. For more information on redemption-based games, see Pac-Man redemption games. * Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man (1982) * Baby Pac-Man (1982) * Carnival (1987) * Pac-Man VR (1996) * Pac Adventure (1996) * Pac-Cap (1996) * Pac-Carnival (1996) * Pac-Eight (1996) * Pac-Slot (1996) * Pac 'N Party (2000) * Pac-Man's Ticket Factory (2001) * Fever Pac-World (2001) * Pac-Man (casino game - WMS) (2002) * Pac-Man Ball (2003) * Pac-Man (coin pusher - ICE) (2003) * Capsule Factory (2003) * Pac-Grab Jr. (200?) * Pac-Man E1 Grand Prix (2010) * Pac-Man Smash (2012) * Pac-Man Swirl (2014) * Pac-Man Basket (2014) * Pac-Man Feast (2014) * Pac-Man Ghost Bowling (2014) * Pac-Man Alley Ball (2015) * Skill Ball Pac-Man (2016) * Pac-Man Hammer Match (2016) * Pac in Town (2018) * Pac-Man Hammer (2018) ** Pac-Man Against Ghosts Hammer (2019) * Pac-Man (coin pusher - BullDog Games) (2019) * Pac-Man Link (2019) * Pac-Man: ¡Pac Shot! (electronic bingo machine) (2019) * Athletic VR: Pac-Man Challenge (2019) * Pac-Man Panic! (2019) * Various Slot Machines with Pac-Man-themed graphics (early 2000s onward) Mobile games For more information, see pages Pac-Man Mobile Games and Namco Creators' Program Games. (Note: some listed may have been more of applications than full-fledged games.) * PAC-Match! / Chain Shot (2001) * Pac-Man Crisis (2002) * Pac-Man Casino - Card Game Pack (2003) * Pac-Man Casino - Slots Pack (2003) * Pac-Man Puzzle (2003) * Pac-Man Bowling (2004) * Pac-Man Pinball (2004) * Pac-Man's Arcade Corner (2005) * Space Invaders × Pac-Man (2005) * Taisen Pac-Man (2006) * Honeycomb Rock (2006) * Pac-Man Arcade Golf (2008) * Pac-Man Pinball 2 / Super Pac-Man Pinball (2008) * Pac-Man Reborn (2010) * Pac'N Twit (2010) * Pac-Chain (2010) ** Pac-Chain Compact (2010) * Letter Labyrinth: Pac-Man Edition (2010) * Pac-Man Kart Rally (2010) * Pac'N-Jump (2011) * =10 (2011) * Pac-Chomp! (2011) * Pac-Man SP (2011) * PAC-MAN GAMES (2012) * Pac-Man Dash! (2013) ** Pac-Man Dash mini (Flash game) * Pac-Man Monsters (2014) * Pac-Man Friends (2014) * Pac-Man Bounce (2015) * Dodge and Dash Pac-Man (2015) * Mobile eSports with Pac-Man (2015) * Pac-Man Slots (Android) (2015) * Pixel Super Stars (2015) * Pac-Man Puzzle Tour (2016) ** Pac-Man Puzzle Tour (later "improved" release) (2016) * Mega Run Meets Pac-Man (2016) * Trace It Pac-Man (2016) * MilboxTouch VR PAC-MAN (2016) * Pac-Tune (2016) * Mogpac (2016) * Pac-Man Hats (2016) ** Pac-Man Hats 2 (2017) * Pac-Man Pop! (2016) * EYERESH with Pac-Man (2016) * PAC MEME - Dry Eye Alarm (2017) * The Card - Respectabl PACMAN (2017) * Gachi Escape - Serious Escape Pac-Man (2017) * Pac-Pong (2017) * Pac-Man Note - Escape from the Page (2017) * Pac-Man Maker (2017) * Pixel Runner! (2018) * PAC-MAN: Ralph Breaks the Maze (2018) * Pac-Man Omikuji hesitating (2018) * Pac-Man's Nippon Journey (2018) * Pac-Man Geo (upcoming release; 20xx) * Pac-Man Fantasy Tower (201?) Flash/HTML online games Free-to-play, low budget titles released for computers. Games that are still accessible have been linked, and can be played in most internet browsers (mobile compatibility may vary). * Pac-Athlon (Pac-Man no Desktop Daisakusen) (1999) * All I Want to Do is Dance! (2002) (play online) * Pac-Man Fever Trading Card Hunt (Neopets) (2002) * Pac-Match Party (2010) (play online) * Pac-Man Google Doodle (2010) (play online) * World's Biggest Pac-Man (2011) (play online) * Pac-Man Social (Facebook) (2011) * Pac-Man Casino (Facebook) (2011) * Be Like Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2014) (play online) * Google Maps "April Fools" Pac-Man (2015) * Pac-Man Ghost & Stage Maker (2017) (play online) * Pretz Pac-Man (2017) * Pac-Man.io (2018) * million x Pac-Man (2019) (play online) * PAC-MAN RUN (201?) * Pac-Run (201?) * Pac-Man Shanghai Mahjong (201?) LCD handheld games Titles that were exclusively available as handheld LCD games. This list does not include ports of already existing Pac-Man titles. *''PacMan2'' (Entex, 1981) *''Eat & Run'' (''Pac-Man'' [Coleco Tabletop]) (Coleco, 1981) **''"Chase Mode"'' (Arcade Classics: Pac-Man) (Basic Fun, 2016) *''Tomy Watchman: Monster Hero / Pac-Man'' (Tomy, 1982) *''Pac Pac Doraemon'' (Epoch, 1989) - possibly unlicensed? *''Pac-Junior'' (Bandai, 1997) *''PACit'' (Sega Dreamcast "VMU", 1999) *''Li'l Pac-Man'' (Playskool, 2000) *''Pac-Man Tamagotchi'' (Bandai, 2020) Others Games where the format they were released in is either unknown or does not fit into the other categories. *''Pac-Man's Word de Puzzle'' (2003) *''Pac-Man × Bomberman'' (2010) *''Pac-Man Stories'' (2018) Unreleased games These games were never finished or officially released in any form whatsoever. Some may exist as ROMs. * Pac-Man II (198?, Arcade) * Puzzle Club (1990, Arcade) * Pac-Man (SNES Bike) (1995) * Pac-World (1995, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Ghost Zone (1996, PlayStation) * Super GPS Pac-Man (2001, WonderSwan Color) * Pac-Man Adventures (2004, unknown; likely reworked into Pac-Man World 3) * Pac-Man Carnival (2006, Wii; likely reworked into Namco Museum Remix) * Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness 2 (200?, multi-platform) * Super Pac-Man Pinball (200?, Nintendo DS) * Gaming Diet Body Fat Pac-Man (2015, unknown) * Ghost Revenge (2015, unknown) * Pac-Man is your teacher?! Learn with Imakiku (2015, unknown) * Pac-Man Kisekae (2015, unknown) * Pac-Man vs. Friends - Explosive Racing (2015, unknown) * Attack Pac-Man, Pac-Man Sky, Pac Pac, Pac-Rogue, Save the Pac-Man, Stealth Pac-Man, Wakuwaku Akabei Land - games from a Namco-hosted contest for creating games, none of which were ever publicly released Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Bally/Midway Games Category:Platformers Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Cancelled Games Category:Pac-Man World Series Category:Console Games Category:Compilations Category:Pinball Games Category:Redemption Games